


Cookies and Chocolate Thieves

by JehBeeEh



Series: One-Shots from Across the Multiverse [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baking, Christmas Cookies, First Christmas, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Some Christmas Eve baking with two schmoopy boys.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: One-Shots from Across the Multiverse [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656748
Comments: 26
Kudos: 100





	Cookies and Chocolate Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> Ginormous thanks to my darling corsets_and_cardigans for cheering this on, especially after some less than joyful moments earlier this week. *Blows kisses* thanks for lifting me back up when people are assholes. ❤

“What are you doing?” Tony asked as he walked into the kitchen and plastered himself to Steve's back.

He couldn't help but smile at how ridiculous they looked in matching pajamas – black shirts and buffalo plaid flannel bottoms. Steve had been so excited when he'd showed Tony the night before. He'd asked for a quiet day in before the craziness of Christmas Day took over and Tony hadn't been able to deny him the simple request for both. Tony never would have expected Steve to be so into the holiday but he was, and apparently not just because they were celebrating their first one together either.

“How was your nap?” Steve squeezed Tony's arms wrapped around him before resuming looking at the various containers and the book he had opened.

“Good. You coulda woken me up sooner.” Tony squeezed tighter and kissed the back of Steve's neck before hooking his chin over his shoulder. “Whatcha makin'?”

“What else? Cookies!” Steve kissed his temple, a broad smile on his lips. “Wanna help?”

Tony frowned lightly, looking from the small containers to the mixer he recognized but had never used. “I don’t think I’d be particularly helpful.”

Steve chuckled softly before moving the mixer off to the side a bit more. Wordlessly, he pulled Tony around him until he was trapped between him and the counter. He pulled them into a kiss that made Tony sigh in pleasure and his toes curl. Steve easily lifted him onto the space he'd cleared on the counter, never letting their lips part. Tony pulled Steve closer, legs wrapped around his waist.

“My butter's gonna melt,” Steve whispered against Tony's lips, making him grin.

“Trying to tell me I’m hot, Cap?”

“If you didn’t know that by now, I haven’t been doing a good enough job showing you.” Steve leaned in for another kiss. “Tell you what. Help me make these, and when they're cooling, I can remind you just how hot I think you are.”

Tony kissed him this time, tongue sweeping in to tease Steve's. “Why do we even need cookies? Pretty sure there’s some in the pantry, no?”

Steve pushed away from Tony with an incredulous look. “It's Christmas Eve! Of course we need cookies.”

“Seriously? I haven't made cookies on the 24th since I was five.”

Steve smiled softly, rubbing his hands up and down the sides of Tony's legs. “We made cookies on Christmas Eve for as long as I can remember. Last year, I made some with Nat. I know it's not the same now, I can make this stuff whenever I want, but growing up that was one of the few times I’d get to make them with Ma.” He shrugged lightly, his smile still in place though sadder.

Tony took his face in his hands and brought their lips together, soft and sweet before brushing their noses together and kissing the small crease between Steve's eyebrows – something he'd learned always made Steve relax even just a fraction.

“Then, we’re baking some cookies,” Tony said before releasing Steve. “Task me.”

Steve's bright smile returned. He kissed Tony one last time before turning back to his book and calling out ingredients. Tony stayed perched on the counter and passed the items Steve asked for. Butter and brown sugar were creamed before milk and vanilla were added, wafting the sweet scent around them in the kitchen. While the stand mixer did the work, Steve settled between Tony's legs for a quick hug, and Tony couldn’t resist stealing a kiss.

“Pass me one scoop of the flour mixture, please?” Steve asked after a minute.  
Tony turned and grabbed the requested scoop. “What kind of cookies are these anyway?”

“Chocolate chip and toffee bits,” Steve answered idly, concentrating on making sure the flour didn’t cause a mess as he shook it out of the scoop.

“I don't see chocolate anywhere,” Tony replied as he looked over the remaining ingredients. Only the bowl with dry ingredients and a smaller one with the toffee bits remained.

Steve smirked as he handed him the scoop again. “I love you, but you are the biggest chocolate thief I know. I hid it from you.” He tried to soften the blow with a kiss but Tony pulled back from him, though only as far as the cabinets behind his head let him.

“Um, rude! I am not a chocolate thief.” Tony crossed his arms over his chest making Steve chuckle.

“Oh really? Then where did all the chocolate Nat brought back from Europe go? Cause I hear there is video evidence of you binging Schitt's Creek – without me, I might add – and eating the whole damned box.” Steve was smiling, amused at Tony's no doubt hilarious attempt at feigning innocence.

“See, that doesn't count.”

“Why not?”

Tony wrapped his arms around Steve's neck, running his fingers through his hair lightly.

“Cause you'd just left and I was sad and I missed you. They were emotional support chocolates. Really good ones too.”

“I wouldn’t know, you ate the whole box.” Tony leaned forward to kiss him, both of them smiling and making it more teeth clattering than romantic. “Can you give me another scoop, please?”

“Trade ya?” Tony waggled his eyebrows playfully as he scooped the dry ingredients again. “This for a bite of chocolate.”

Steve huffed a laugh before reaching for a bowl hidden on the other side of the mixer. He placed a piece of decadent dark chocolate on Tony's tongue, kissing him quickly when his lips closed over it, then grabbing the scoop. Tony proceeded to carry on with the exchange, giving Steve smaller and smaller amounts of flour to get more chocolate out of the deal.

“We're gonna run out of chocolate if you keep this up,” Steve teased as he dumped what felt like a teaspoon of floor in the mixer.

“Good thing that was the last of it then.” Tony booped Steve's nose with a flour covered finger, making him scrunch his face adorably, looking so young and carefree, nothing like he was when Shield and Avenger business was involved.

“Can you dump the toffee bits in here so we can finish these?” Steve asked when Tony tried to swipe more flour on his cheeks.

“Are you regretting asking for my help?” Tony teased as he threw the last ingredient from his side into the bowl while Steve did the same with the chocolate chunks, turning the mixer on one last time.

“Nope, not even a little bit.” When it was done, he leaned back into Tony's space, hands on his thighs, and looked into Tony's eyes with the most earnest expression. Tony couldn’t resist kissing him, yet again. “Faster we finish these, faster we can get to other things.”

Tony nodded before following the last of Steve's instructions. They scooped up the batter onto cookie sheets, Steve sprinkled sea salt over the tray and popped them in the oven, setting the timer on the appliance rather than asking JARVIS, which never failed to amuse Tony.

“Bed now?” he asked as Steve settled between his legs.

“No, they're gonna burn if we do that. Just wanna kiss you right now.”

Steve cupped Tony's face in his hands and pulled him in for a kiss. Nothing more than a brush of lips before he pulled back, then tilted his head and went in for another, and another, and another. He never kept their lips touching long enough for more than a quick nibble or suck of Tony's lips, leaving him chasing Steve for more. Tony's insides felt just as molten as he imagined the chocolate pieces in the oven must be by now. Steve never failed to make his belly swoop and his core heat up. Contrary to his earlier statement, he was an expert at showing Tony exactly how hot he found him.

Steve moved away from Tony's lips and covered as much of his face as he could, earning him soft, happy sighs and gasps along the way. He placed one more kiss to his lips, lingering just a bit longer this time, enough to coax Tony's lips to part for one quick tangle of tongue that tasted like chocolate before he moved to Tony's jaw, his ear, his throat, circling back to his lips all while Tony moaned and tried to pull Steve closer with his legs and trying to rub himself against his stomach, knowing it was a futile effort. Steve was pressed as close as he could, having pulled Tony to the edge of the counter.

Tony let out a sigh of relief when the timer finally sounded, much to Steve's amusement. He untangled his legs from the death grip he hadn’t realized he was holding Steve and nudged him not so subtly so he could take the sheets out of the oven. Thankfully, Steve was much quicker at this task, taking them out and sliding the parchment papers on the cooling racks with his usual speed and precision.

“Bedroom?” Steve asked when he returned, cookies untouched and not even waiting for an answer before he slid his hands under Tony's ass, lifting him into his arms easily. He took Tony's legs and arms wrapping around him as all the confirmation he needed.

“Are we aiming for the naughty or the nice list here?” Tony asked between kisses as Steve walked them over to their bed.

Steve gently nipped at his collarbone, smiling at the sweet sounds coming from Tony. “How ‘bout somewhere in the middle?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure why all these Christmas fics are on my brain... there are more in there too!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed 🎄


End file.
